The Night Dr Lim fell in love
by NickyCatherineStokes2442
Summary: Dr. Audrey Lim goes out for drinks with a coworker and something unexpected comes out of their night out together. Team LimLendez Also LimLendez is OTP
1. Dr Neil Melendez

Audrey Lim was pissed and feeling screwed over by the new chief of surgery Dr. Andrews. He had called a meeting just to tell them that he was keeping the position for himself. She wanted to get drunk and forget all about the day's events. She changed into her scrubs in the locker room and made her way to the elevator. 

Once on said elevator she ran into her best friend and competitor Dr. Neil Melendez. "Hey Audrey. Please tell me I'm not the only one who is pissed and feeling screwed over by Andrews." "You're definitely not the only one. How could he do that to us? I mean he called a meeting just to tell us he was keeping the position for himself. I want nothing more than to get drunk and forget about everything that's gone on today." "You want to go get drinks after shift ends tonight?" "I'd love to Neil. You'll have to drive as I don't have my license at the moment." "No problem Aud. Meet me in my office after shift and then we'll go." "Okay. Thanks." 

They got off on their floors, Lim was covering the ER and Melendez was scheduled for four surgeries today.

She got a four year old girl who was unable to feel the left side of her body and was showing signs of long term abuse. Lim had her mother step out of the room and had the girl take her clothes off and change into a gown. 

She had to do a sexual assault kit on the child and was horrified at the results. She had signs of long term sexual abuse and physical abuse. She noticed that the mother had several bruises on her arms and had tried to cover up a black eye. 

The mother came back in and Lim noticed that they were both wearing the same necklace. A silver chain with a pink heart pendant. 

She made the decision to refrain from contacting the supposed father knowing that he was probably behind the abuse. She admitted them into the hospital and put them in the same room. She walked in and took a seat in the chair that was close to both of them and begin speaking. "Seayton, who gave you both all these bruises and hurt you both?" "H-he made us call him Daddy and he raped us himself and with foreign objects and his friends would come over and join in on it. He beat us and gave Hayden an episiotomy so he could fit inside of her vagina. He cut her all the way to her anus. He raped us anally without any type of lubrication and made us give him oral sex. He made us wear these necklaces. She was only brought in a few months ago where as me and the other girls have been there for various amounts of times. I've been there for twelve years. I was 6 when they abducted me and brought me there." "Okay, we are going to get him for what he's doing to you and Hayden and the rest of the girls. Do you know how many other girls are there?" "Seventeen I think, excluding me and Hayden. His real name is Brendan Woltzer." "You two are safe. Can you describe Brendan?" "Brown hair, tall, mustache, wears old dirty work boots, skinny." "That helps a lot. I promise we will get him."

She walked out to the nurses station and had them call the police, the abuse hotline, child services, and gave the nurses the description so they wouldn't let him in the girl's room.

She was on her way to change out of her scrubs when she saw a man matching the description Seayton had given. Luckily the police walked in and she signaled to them that he was their guy and they apprehended him and were able to recover the rest of the girls and all his pervert friends. 

She finally changed out of her scrubs and decided to take a shower. While she was in the shower someone walked into the locker room and get in the shower next to her. A familiar smell hit her and she smiled to herself. "Neil, since when do you shower at work?"

"Aud?" He turned his shower off and walked to the front her shower. He had a towel around his waist but she had nothing and realized that she had left her towel on the bench and was going to have to walk out of the shower naked in front of him. "Hey Melendez could you bring me the towel I left on the bench in front of my locker?" "Sure." He walked away briefly and was back with her towel. "Here you go." He handed her the towel and as he did so his fell off and she looked down and back up blushing as he picked his towel up and wrapped it around his waist again. "Like what you see?" She just blushed even redder. "It's very... manly." She struggled to come up with a word. He chuckled and put his hands on her shoulders. "Hey Aud. Let's keep our little locker room rendezvous to ourselves."

"Dr. Lim, Dr. Melendez, what are you doing?" "Shaun we are talking is all." "It looks like more than that to me. And also Dr. Melendez why are you in the women's showers?" "The men's are out of order Shaun." "Okay." He walked away and left them to whatever it was they were doing. 

Hell even they didn't really know what they were doing. "Aud, if you don't mind I'm going to change in here." "That's fine with me but I don't know about the other women." He threw all caution to the wind and dropped his towel. She giggled and looked down at the floor as she dropped hers. 

He looked over and stood there looking at her body in awe. "God, Audrey, you are gorgeous!" She chuckled and smiled. "Thank You Neil." She pulled her panties up her toned legs and got her bra on but couldn't get it clasped. He noticed her struggle and helped her out.

He did it with ease, probably from helping Jessica with hers. He didn't walk away but stood up against her and wrapped his muscled arms around her and pulled her into his chest. She closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh. 

She turned her head to look at him and he leaned in and kissed her softly. She responded by deepening the kiss, turning around to face him and wrapping her arms around his neck tangling her fingers in his hair. She pressed herself to his body keeping him as close to her as possible. 

They stood there lip locked until Dr. Reznick walked in on them. 

"Woah! I'll just be grabbing my stuff and leaving." They broke apart and stood there breathing heavily. She looked down, smiled and bit her lip. He looked down and smiled. At that moment they realized that they were only in their underwear and that was going to look bad if it got around the hospital. 

Dr. Reznick wouldn't tell though. Just as they sat down to put their shoes on Dr. Browne walked in and walked back out with her mouth wide open. 

She walked over to where he was standing scratching the back of his neck and pressed her lips to his softly and gave him a chaste kiss. "So that beer?" "Yep, you ready to go?" "Mmhm."


	2. After Shift

They grabbed their things and headed to Dr. Melendez's car. When they were both seated and buckled in she began to cry. "Hey, hey. What's wrong Aud?" "These two girls came into the ER and come to find out they were being trafficked and abused badly along with seventeen other girls. One was four and he gave them both necklaces. The eighteen year old was abducted when she was six. We got him but still I can't even imagine how they got out of there." "They're safe now Aud, he can't hurt them anymore." "I know but how could you do that to those girls?" "I don't know Aud. I don't know." "I don't wanna think about it anymore, just take me to a bar so I can get a drink and forget about it all." He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead before driving off. "Which bar you want Aud? Fuze or elevenFifty?" "Fuze." They got there and went in and were seated at a high top for two people. She took her jacket off and put it on the back of her chair and sat down and looked at the drink menu. She finally decided on bourbon. He just had what she had. Eventually one turned into three and three turned into five and that turned into seven which lead to one more making eight in total and making them pretty drunk. They got up and he slurred slightly "Ready to go Au...drey?" "Uh...huh." The bartender called them a cab and they jumped in and once they got to his place he payed and they walked in and he set his stuff down on his kitchen counter and she sat down on his couch and waited for him. He found her anxiously chewing on her lip. "Audrey, you can stay here tonight. Actually you kind of have to as I can't drive and you'd have a hard time catching a cab not to mention you don't have any money to pay for one so you're kind of stuck here. She stood up and walked over to him and put her hands on his shoulders just like he had done to her only hours earlier. Standing close enough to feel her breath on his lips. She chuckled and said "Kiss me you fool!" He happily obliged and his lips met hers and he wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his hands on the shelf of her hips while her hands found themselves tangled in his hair pulling him as close to her as she could possibly get him. He traced the edge of her bottom lip with his tongue. She wouldn't have been his Audrey if she had given in immediately so she teased him a little longer before granting him the access he craved. He deepened the kiss before breaking apart and pressing his lips to the skin of her neck and leaving small kisses there. She went to work unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off revealing his muscled chest and abdomen and giving her a view of his muscular arms and biceps. He pulled her shirt off as he lead her to his bedroom slowly. He lowered his head leaving small kisses on her chest. He had a moment of clarity and pushed back a bit and looked at with utmost concern in his features. "Aud, are you sure you want to do this? I don't want you to regret anything." "I'm not only sure, I am absolutely one hundred percent positive Neil." He resumed what he was doing before picking her up and letting her wrap her legs around his waist and carrying her to his bedroom. He closed the door on his way in and when he got to the end of his bed he laid her down on it and gently unbuttoned her pants and tugged them off letting them fall to the floor before helping her get her bra off. She unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants pushing them down into a puddle around his ankles. She started to take off her panties but he stopped her and did it for her taking them off and sling shotting them across the room before taking a step back to admire her body. "God Audrey, you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." She blushed and pulled him down to her face so she could kiss him again. He crawled on top of her never breaking the kiss. And ...

Sorry for making this so graphic and smutty. The last sentence was a reference to Mamma Mia. If you haven't already read Feelings. It's a great read. RR Love you all! -Rylee


	3. The Morning After

Melendez picked Lim up on his way to work as she had had her license suspended so she couldn't drive. They walked in together and went to the locker room together and didn't part ways until she went to cover the ER and he went to get prepped for his first surgery of the day. Their shift went smoothly until a man came in coughing and could barely breathe and also exhibited a rash on the back of his neck. They got him back and on a ventilator, as he had passed out because he couldn't breathe. "Dr.Lim?" "Yes Dr. Murphy?" "I believe our patient has a strain of SARS. We should quarantine the ER immediately." The blood work confirmed his theory so she put the ER under quarantine and everyone working in there had to put on hazmat suits. Then a woman came in with the same symptoms. Come to find out they had both been on the same flight. They were beginning treatment on the woman when Morgan noticed that the paramedic Tyler Downs who had brought the woman in had the same rash on the back of his neck. He too was quarantined. Dr. Reznick was treating him and Dr. Murphy was treating the man. Suddenly Dr. Murphy walked out of the first person infected's room and said "Dr. Lim my patient is gone." "Great! We now have one fatality." Morgan broke down crying and sobbed out "Tyler's dead. I'm never going to get to go out on a date with him." "Make that two fatalities." Dr. Reznick pulled herself together and she and Dr. Lim went to treat the remaining patient. As they were getting ready to walk in Dr. Lim looked down at her wrist and almost fainted. She had the rash. She was infected. Morgan looked over at her and told her "Dr. Lim put your suit on. We gotta go in there." "Dr. Reznick, I'm infected. I can't go in. It's all you. I will guide you from here." Dr. Melendez heard about the quarantine and ran faster than he's ever run before to the locked doors of the ER and looked into Dr. Lim's world. Two victims soon to be three. Then he noticed the rash on Dr. Lim's arm. He banged on the glass and yelled. "Audrey! Audrey! Please come here." " I can't Neil, I'm guiding Dr. Reznick. Whatever you need to talk to me about you'll have to talk to me from there." "Audrey, listen to me. Don't do this to yourself! You need to get treatment immediately. Please for you, for Dr. Reznick and Dr. Murphy, for us. I can't live without you Audrey. I need you." He had been learning mandarin through her so he could communicate with her privately without the possibility of the other residents finding out about them and their private lives. Also he did it for her. He said "I love you. You are the love of my life." in Mandarin to her. She whipped around and looked at him sadly. He watched a single tear as it slid down her cheek and landed on her scrubs. She turned around and continued guiding Dr. Reznick. He never moved. Suddenly she passed out and fell to the floor. "Audrey!" He got the attention of Dr. Reznick and Dr. Murphy who immediately jumped into action and got her into a bed and on some oxygen. When it became clear that the oxygen wasn't helping he yelled at Dr. Murphy. "Shaun! She needs ECHMO. Treat her with ECHMO." He and Dr. Reznick did it and it worked. Dr. Browne found him and informed him of their patient's condition. If their organ donor didn't get there soon he was going to die. An hour later the donor still hadn't shown up and their patient flatlined. He also signed a DNR but Dr. Melendez refused to give up and recessitated him and not long after they found out the donor was in the ER. They expanded the quarantine and got him into the OR for the transplant. Finally shift ended and Melendez had time to sit down and check on Audrey. He FaceTimed Dr. Reznick who showed him the sickly pale face of his best friend.


	4. ICU

Two long days later he found out she was moved to the ICU because she no longer had the virus. He went down to check on her and see how she was doing. He walked in and she was staring out the window. She turned her head and smiled when she saw him. "Hey." She said her voice husky. "Hi Aud. How are you doing?" "Been better." "When are you getting out of here?" "Soon I hope." "When you get out we can go out and drink bourbon again." "I don't think I'll be drinking any bourbon with anyone any time soon." "I'll wait."

She smiled and he pulled a stuffed bear out from behind his back that had sunglasses on and a motorcycle helmet on and said I hope you feel better beary soon. It had a balloon attached to it and he also brought her some flowers.

Attached to the bottom of the bear was a card. She pulled it off and opened it up. Inside was a cheesy get well soon card that he had gotten from the hospital gift shop, but what he wrote inside was the sweetest thing. "I love you Aud. You're like a sister to me. Get well soon so we can go out and drink bourbon together again. Love, Neil" She looked up at him with a huge grin. "You're the sweetest! Thank you. I love it."

She leaned over and wrapped her arms around him. "When do you get out of this maximum security prison?" "Haha very funny. I get moved to a regular room tomorrow. Should get out of the hospital, as a patient any way, two days from tomorrow if my bloodwork and everything else looks good."

"I'll be there tomorrow to help move you to your new room and two days after to take you home." "Thanks. I really appreciate it." "No problem Aud." "Well I gotta get back to work before Andrews finds out I've been visiting you during my shift." "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." He walked out of the room and she rolled over and went to sleep. 


End file.
